Momoko-san
- 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan (working at offices now) |birthdate = November 29th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Pink |hobby = Checking out new cosmetic colors |relative = None |like = Shibazuke and ochazuke (Mmmm, oh, so happy!) |dislike = Spaceship rush hour |appearance1 = pop'n music 8 |appearance2 = pop'n music 10 pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET Pop'n Music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Housy Pop Trendy Pop Melo Core G Electric Dance Wave SUPER SUMMER SALE, オトメ聖戦タクティクス |designer = shio }} Momoko-san is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 8. Personality スーパースペースＯＬモモコさん★ アフター５はステージの上でゴージャスに大変身！ Super Space OL Momoko-san★ After five, she's gorgeously made over for the stage!Music & Character page (Japanese) Momoko-san is a Japanese idol, singer, actress, model and businesswoman. She is a very wealthy woman and one of the most beautiful and richest women in Japan. She has a fascination with science and space. She is presumed to be in a long term relationship with Japanese Idol Otoko-Man Character Information See Momoko-san/Character Information. Appearance Housy Pop as Momoko 1993 Momoko's 1993 version includes her hair down into a long length. She is presented donning a velvet-pink business attire with a gold necklace, and heels that shares the manner of her clothing. She carries a black pocket purse with a necklace-looking handle. Momoko's 2P color palette changes her hair color to a cream blonde hue and her eyes green. Her business attire shares the same manner as her eyes, while the accessories that she is carrying remain their respectful colors. Melo Core G Momoko-san's appearance in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ is identical to her debut in Pop'n 8, but with a new color scheme. Her hair is red instead of pink, and her eyes are violet. Momoko's dress and bangles are colored fuchsia, and her fishnet tights share the manner as her eyes and a planet between her buns (the top is colored red, though). Her heels are slightly darker than her fishnet colors, and she wears a yellow scarf. Electric Dance Wave Momoko-san wears a fancier, white dress, with a short sleeve located on her left arm. Under her dress is a large, light cyan layer, until she wears white heels and a pair of fishnet stockings that shows her skin. On the top of Momoko's head are a baby blue star on the left and a satellite on the right that includes a violet-colored shield. Her layered buns starts from pink to violet and red, and she carries a beaded necklace, earrings, and bracelet on her right wrist that share the same manner as her highlights. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 10:pop'n 10 Music & Character page (Japanese) スーパースペースＯＬモモコさん★ 10年前だってステージに上がれば、たちまちワ・タ・シが主役なの。 Super Space OL Momoko-san★ I immediately became the leading star after rising onto the stage 10 years ago! Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪:PARTY♪ Music & Character page (Japanese) 落ち込む時もあるけれど、そんなときはフィーバー！で明日もがんばってこー。 世界と戦う女子の生き様、ごらん遊ばせ★ Sometimes, I feel depressed, but at those times, it's FEVER time! Let's do our best tomorrow! Enjoy yourself as you witness the way of life of a woman fighting against the world★ Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET:TUNE STREET Music & Character page (Japanese) モモコさん、今週末もドレスアップしてキラキラ輝いてるね！ お仕事もオシャレもカンペキ☆なのが大人のマナーなんだって。 Momoko-san in a sparkling and shining dress up for this weekend! It's considered Adult☆Manners that one's work performance and fashion are both flawless. Quotes TOWN Mode (Pop'n Music Tune Street) Conversation Only (Rainbow Girls) ふ～。今週もおつかれさま。 ストレス解消したいわー。 ちょっとつきあってくれない？ ポップンして帰りましょ☆ Phew~ Cheers for your good work this week! I wanna relieve my stress. Could you keep me company for a little bit? Let's do some Pop'n before we go home☆ Trivia *Momoko-san is the first character to have a past self (Momoko 1993), before Sumiko in her '73 version. *Momoko-san's Melo Core-G palette references to Otoko-Man's debut palette. **Interestingly, Otoko-Man and Momoko-san's relationship alludes to BEMANI artists Hideo Suwa and Sanae Shintani's interactions in Pop'n Taisen Puzzle Dama, as well as their vocal covers in each of their songs (Melo Core to @n H@ppy Choice; 会社はワタシで廻ってる!? to 愛車はタワシで洗ってる!?) Gallery Animations ezgif-2-1c240006be.gif|Neutral (8) ezgif-6-81d9223a01a9.gif|FEVER! ezgif-2-6ba168fbf6.gif|Miss ezgif-2-2cfe08b2f9.gif|Lose ezgif.com-1ef67e8188.gif|Neutral (10) ezgif.com-651e4a197b.gif|Great ezgif.com-3a56fe8320.gif|FEVER ezgif-2-1b17fcea03.gif|Miss ezgif.com-c19b767e80.gif|FEVER Win ezgif-2-7c668855ab.gif|Lose ezgif.com-d3b5485d7a.gif|Neutral (16) ezgif.com-99a623ca86.gif|Great ezgif.com-74bfdc69a7.gif|Miss ezgif.com-837ce8f82e.gif|Win/FEVER Win ezgif.com-a4c28324be.gif|Lose Momoko-san 19 ani.gif|Momoko-san's animation in Electric Dance Wave ezgif-1-1652fba7cd72.gif|Neutral ezgif-1-fd95fc8d6a4d.gif|Great ezgif-7-011f6b63aaf2.gif|Miss ezgif-7-c0e4fb09ef68.gif|Lose Screenshots Profile Fgfgg.jpg References Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 8